Vuelta a casa por Navidad
by Alwin
Summary: 25 de Diciembre. La primera Navidad tras la caída de Voldemort. Harry decide hacer una visita a su tía, tal vez para intentar empezar de cero.


El cielo estaba encapotado, el asfalto todavía mojado por el último chaparrón, tal vez caído hacía ya un par de horas y la temperatura no sería superior a los 2 grados centígrados. Así solían ser los inviernos en Surrey, pero lo cierto es que Harry ya no lo recordaba. ¿Cuántos años hacía del último invierno que había pasado allí? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho? Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts solo había vuelto a aquel lugar para las vacaciones de verano.

Harry guió el viejo bentley de Ted Tonks por las calles de Little Whinging como un autómata. Se hubiera aparecido allí, de forma mucho más rápida, de no ser porque no iba solo. Miró hacia la parte trasera del coche a través del espejo retrovisor. El pequeño Teddy estaba muy entretenido mordisqueando la cadenita de su chupete. Suspiró y volvió la vista al frente, concentrándose en la carretera. Lo único que le faltaba era que le parara la policía, con un coche que no era suyo y sin permiso de conducir. En realidad tampoco le importaba demasiado, con un par de encantamientos confundus se solucionaría la situación...

Aparcó frente al número 4 de Privet Drive y respiró hondo varias veces antes de salir del coche y coger a Teddy en brazos. Aún no estaba muy seguro de qué era exactamente lo que hacía allí. Después de tantos años de desprecio mutuo entre los Dursley y él, ¿qué le hacía pensar que algo fuera a cambiar por el mero hecho de ser Navidad? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba exactamente? Le gustase o no eran su familia, y la sangre siempre tira. "Todos nos volvemos un poco más buenos en Navidad" se repitió a si mismo como un mantra.

Sonrió aliviado al comprobar que el coche de su tío no se encontraba aparcado en el patio. Había escogido estratégicamente esa hora porque sabía que su tío iba a un restaurante, a recoger la comida encargada para ese día tan especial y su tía estaría sola en la casa. Tal vez estuviera Dudley, pero lo dudaba mucho. O bien había acompañado a su padre o estaría matando el tiempo con sus amigos hasta la hora de comer. Había visto a su primo unos meses atrás y la verdad es que había sido un encuentro bastante cordial. Era un comienzo...

Pero ese día no era a él a quien quería ver. Lo primordial era no encontrarse con tío Vernon, con él delante no se podía mantener una conversación civilizada con nadie.

Se encaminó hacia la casa y subió los escalones de la puerta principal. Respiró hondo una última vez y presionó el timbre. Unos segundos después Petunia Dursley abría la puerta.

Se quedó unos segundos paralizada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Hola, tía Petunia.

- ¡Harry! -musitó. Había un deje de alivio en su voz. Hacía bastante más de un año que no tenían contacto, desde el día que todos habían abandonado Privet Drive, y por primera vez a Harry se le ocurrió que tal vez su tía había estado preocupada por él. _Tal vez._

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar al muchacho. Cuando pasó a su lado fijó su mirada por primera vez en el bebé que su sobrino llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Y este niño? -preguntó con un poco de brusquedad (su tono de voz habitual), ya superados los primeros segundos de incertidumbre-. ¡¿No será tuyo? -preguntó escandalizada.

Harry sonrió por primera vez.

- Claro que no. Es mi ahijado.

- ¿Qué tiempo tiene?

- Ocho meses.

- ¿Y sus padres?

En el rostro de Harry apareció una expresión de tristeza, que no pasó desapercibida a su tía.

- Murieron, como muchos en esta horrible guerra -murmuró. Petunia miró al bebé con compasión-. El padre de Teddy era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Ahora vive con su abuela materna. Yo la ayudo en todo lo que puedo.

- Eso está bien.

Su tía no añadió nada más. Se dirigió al comedor y continuó preparando la mesa para la comida de Navidad. Harry dejó al niño sentado en el suelo y empezó a dar vueltas lentamente por la estancia, observándolo todo. Teddy lo siguió con la mirada y al ver que su padrino se alejaba se tumbó en el suelo baca abajo. En vista de que aún no sabía gatear empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo de una forma muy graciosa, como un gusano. Petunia los observaba disimuladamente y los movimientos del bebé consiguieron arrancarle una tímida sonrisa. Harry lo vio y sonrió para sus adentros. Llevar al niño con él había funcionado. Sabía que ablandaría un poco a su tía y facilitaría las cosas.

Siguió inspeccionando el comedor y el salón en busca de algún cambio. Su mirada se detuvo sobre el piano de su tía. Levantó la tapa y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las teclas. Estaba desafinado. Debía de hacer mucho tiempo que su tía no lo tocaba. Se dispuso a arreglar aquel estropicio. Teddy, a rastras, llegó junto a su padrino. Se sentó junto a su pierna y empezó a jugar con los bajos de su pantalón. Harry le sonrió.

Petunia, desde el comedor, escuchaba a su sobrino afinando el piano. Entró en el salón y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observándolo en silencio. Harry alzó un segundo la mirada, que se cruzó con la de su tía.

Ambos estaban perdidos en los mismos recuerdos, de una Navidad similar a aquella, pero muchos años atrás, cuando Harry no debía contar con más de siete u ocho años.

Aquella Navidad Petunia se sentó en aquel mismo piano, con la intención de tocar alguna melodía navideña para animar el ambiente. Tamaño fue su asombro cuando notó que el piano estaba perfectamente afinado, cuando ella hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo tocaba. A pesar de tener mucho talento, tocaba con poca asiduidad. Preguntó a su marido y a su hijo al respecto, pero ninguno sabía de qué les hablaba. Era absurdo pensar que alguno de ellos lo hubiera afinado. Ninguno tenía ni la menor idea de como hacerlo. Se apenó al pensar que Dudley no había heredado su talento para la música. Había tratado de enseñarle, pero había acabado admitiendo que su hijo tenía dos manos izquierdas para ese tipo de cosas. Su mirada se había posado de refilón en el pequeño Harry, y se sorprendió al ver que le temblara el labio inferior, esperando una bronca por haber osado tocar algo que no era suyo. Pero Petunia se había quedado tan asombrada que no había dicho nada al respecto. Al día siguiente, aprovechando un momento en el que Harry y ella se quedaron a solas, había arrastrado a su sobrino hasta el piano y le ordenó que le mostrara lo que sabía hacer. El niño tenía talento. Secretamente sintió una especie de emoción y alegría. Ni siquiera Lily había tenido mano para la música, a pesar de que había intentado enseñarle muchas veces. Por fin podría transmitir a alguien todo lo que sabía.

Y así fue como, poco a poco, sin que nadie se percatara, Petunia Dursley enseñó a su sobrino a tocar el piano. Harry recordó con nostalgia todas aquellas horas pasadas con su tía en aquella sala. No es que fueran recuerdos precisamente felices (aquellas ocasiones eran las únicas en las que recordaba a su tía ser amable con él, pero nunca _cariñosa_), pero sin duda eran los mejores que conservaba de su vida en Privet Drive.

Nunca le había contado a nadie que sabía tocar el piano, ni siquiera a Sirius, a pesar de haber tocado a solas el piano de Grimmauld Place en más de una ocasión, eso sí, después de insonorizar mágicamente la habitación. Su don seguía siendo un secreto entre su tía y él.

Minutos después Harry se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar una de las melodías que su tía le había enseñado. La expresión de Petunia se dulcificó. Se aproximó a su sobrino y se sentó a su lado en el banco. Cogió a Teddy y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas. El niño observó con curiosidad como los dedos de su padrino se deslizaban sobre el teclado. Petunia se arremangó la blusa para acompañar a su sobrino, como hacían antaño. Tocaron en silencio, hasta que Teddy se animó tanto que levantó su manita y la dejó caer sobre el teclado, arrancando una sonrisa de los dos adultos. El bebé dejó escapar una carcajada cantarina y repitió su proeza. Harry y Petunia se detuvieron.

- Tocas mejor de lo que recordaba -lo felicitó su tía-. ¿Has estado practicando?

- No mucho, en realidad -había tocado un par de veces en Grimmauld Place y unas cuantas más en la sala de los Menesteres.

Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, sin saber qué decirse.

- ¿Por qué has venido? -preguntó finalmente Petunia, en un susurro. No entendía qué hacía su sobrino allí, con lo mal que lo habían tratado siempre. Siempre había creído que en cuanto su sobrino cumpliera la mayoría de edad y se rompiera esa protección mágica de la que le hablara el profesor Dumbledore, Harry se marcharía de aquella casa y no volverían a verlo jamás. Y no podía reprochárselo.

Harry no estaba del todo seguro de saber la respuesta. Él también se lo había preguntado. Pero había sentido la necesidad de ir allí desde que rechazara la proposición de los Weasley de pasar ese día con ellos. Eran unas fiestas familiares, y aquellas, para más inri, eran las primeras Navidades sin Fred. Sentía que, en aquellos momentos, debía dejar intimidad a los Weasley para apoyarse los unos en los otros y sobrellevar su duelo. Había decidido que pasaría esas fiestas con Andrómeda Tonks. En aquellos momentos era ella quien le necesitaba más. La guerra le había arrebatado a toda su familia. Pero aquellas eran unas fiestas para pasar en familia y Harry aún no terminaba de ver a Andrómeda como tal, aunque se le acercaba bastante. Había sido un impulso lo que le había llevado a Privet Drive.

- Aunque me pese, sois mi familia. He venido a desearos una Feliz Navidad -dijo solamente.

Petunia no sabía que decir. Siguió mirando a su sobrino a los ojos... los ojos de su hermana. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Lily... Harry notó algo distinto en la mirada de su tía, que le hizo sentir a su vez un nudo en el estómago. Miró a Teddy, entre los brazos de su tía, y se percató de que ella debió de haberlo cogido a él mismo en brazos infinidad de veces mientras era un infante. Para cambiarlo, para lavarlo, para vestirle, para darle de comer. Incluso para consolarlo cuando le dolía algo o para acunarlo hasta ser vencido por el sueño. ¿Era posible que todo eso no hubiera despertado el más mínimo rastro de cariño hacia él por parte de su tía?

- Vosotros me habéis criado. Tú... Eres la única madre que he conocido -dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Sus ojos se humedecieron de tristeza y susurró-. ¿Alguna vez me has querido... aunque solo fuera un poco?

Los ojos de su tía se llenaron de lágrimas. Abrió un segundo la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Había alzado un poco la mano, como si tuviera intención de tocar a su sobrino. La dejó caer pesadamente sobre su regazo.

Harry cortó el contacto visual.

- Bueno. Olvídalo. Da lo mismo -sacudió la cabeza, restando importancia a la situación. Recuperó a su ahijado del regazo de su tía y se levantó-. Tenemos que irnos.

Petunia se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Tan pronto? -Harry la miró, asombrado y confuso-. Puedes quedarte a comer con nosotros, si quieres.

Harry esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Gracias por la oferta. Pero prometí a la abuela de Teddy que pasaría la Navidad con ella. A parte de su hija y su yerno, también a perdido a su marido.

Petunia asintió, comprendiendo. Los acompañó hasta la puerta. Cuando Harry le dio la espalda para dirigirse al coche ella lo sujetó del brazo y lo hizo volverse. Su sobrino la miró, sorprendido y espectante. Parecía que su tía quería decirle algo importante, pero se limitó, con delicadeza, a colocarle bien la bufanda alrededor del cuello a su sobrino.

- Abrigate bien -dijo con dulzura-. Hace mucho frío.

No era un _te quiero_, pero era lo más parecido que obtendría de su tía. De momento... Harry sonrió.

- Feliz Navidad, tía Tuney.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Así era como la llamaba Lily. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Sacudió la cabeza, perpleja, y también sonrió.

- Feliz Navidad, Harry.

Metió a Teddy en el coche. Se despidió de su tía con la mano y entró en el coche él también. Al final iba a ser cierto eso de que todo el mundo es un poco más bueno en Navidad.


End file.
